


A Key For My Heart (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You and Lucifer have been dating for awhile and Lucifer offers you a key to Lux/Penthouse.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	A Key For My Heart (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

It’s late at night. Your eyes are droopy and you find yourself slowly falling asleep against Lucifer. His arm is wrapped around you loosely, his fingers are splayed out against your exposed hip. Your head is tucked underneath his heavy head. You can tell Lucifer was beginning to doze off as well. You weren’t even paying much attention to the movie playing on Lucifer’s giant screen TV. He picked the movie this time and it wasn’t very engaging, no offense to Lucifer’s peculiar taste in movies.  
You glance at your watch. It was getting late if you wanted to go home at a debatably safe time you should go now. Lucifer was so warm you didn’t want to move. You could stay the night, but you did have some errands you had to run in the morning. You didn’t want to wake him up since he doesn’t have to go to work tomorrow, as far as you know anyway. Begrudgingly, you hum and lightly shake Lucifer. 

“Luce.”

“Hmm. I’m awake,” He grumbles. He shifts so his chest was facing you. His other arm swoops around to pull you even closer to him. You stretch and pull away from Lucifer.

“I need to go back home.”

“You can stay the night. It’s too late for you to travel at night. Especially at this hour. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s not dangerous. I’ve been out at night at this hour before. I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, well I don’t want you to when you don’t have to leave. Besides-” Lucifer gently nudges you down and crawls over you. “Mornings are more fun with you around.” He leans down and presses a kiss underneath your ear. You squirm underneath him causing Lucifer to smirk.

“I don’t wanna wake you in the morning. I have errands.” You argue weakly. Lucifer begins to trail a few kisses down your neck.

“I don’t care. You can wake me up for any reason and I mean any reason.” Lucifer teases. You gently pull him away so you can look at him.

“I don’t wanna overstay my welcome.” 

“Overstay your welcome? You’re my girlfriend you’re supposed to overstay your welcome, which reminds me.” 

Lucifer gets off of you and kneels on the floor next to your head. You sit up and face him. He digs through his pocket and pulls out a key. He grabs your hand and presses the key into it. He gently closes your fingers over the key and presses a light kiss to them. 

“A key?”

“Yes, it’s a key to Lux. I would give you a separate key for the penthouse… But seeing as there’s really no security for my penthouse-”

“You really need some sort of key for your penthouse Lucifer so random people stop coming up here.” You interrupt him. 

“I’ll fix that at some point, but for now I want you to have the spare key to Lux.” Lucifer holds your hand in both of his and he squeezes it. Your heart does a backflip. 

“This is the key for Lux? Your home?”

“Considering that we’ve been dating for awhile now. I figured it’s time for me to give you a key to Lux. And it’s not just my home anymore it’s ours and I want it to be ours. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to leave or you’ve overstayed your welcome,” Lucifer says. Your eyes tear up.

“You have no idea how much this means to me. I don’t even know what to say or how to pay you back…” Lucifer cups your face and presses a tender kiss on your lips.

“You’ve done so much for me. You don’t need to say anything and you don’t owe me anything.”

I love you, Lucifer.”

“I love you too.”

You get down on the floor and hug Lucifer tightly. He hums contently.

“This also means you’re staying the night and there’s no arguing.” You laugh.

“Okay,”  
“Good. I think it’s time for bed.”  
“It’s not that- Oh!”  
Lucifer swings you up in his arms and carries you to the bedroom.


End file.
